


Vulnerabilities

by Sirenona



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anger, Angst?, Bad Writing, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, I regret this, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jack Has Feelings, Jack Has Issues, M/M, OOC, OOC?, Short, definietly ooc, dfjdsnfkjr, fucking oof, jack has a mental breakdown, minor physical violence, oof, poor babe :c, rhack - Freeform, rhys gets slugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenona/pseuds/Sirenona
Summary: Rhys fucked upJack is angry





	Vulnerabilities

**Author's Note:**

> This,,, took some major convincing for me to post this,,, because  
> 1) I can’t write  
> &  
> 2) I can’t portray these two for shit  
> So I’m gonna do this before I change my mind

His intentions were meant to be kind, but such a simple gesture had caused an accident that stirred up great anger within his lover. Said accident, however, was quite obviously unintentional, as shown through the copious amount of apologies that left Rhys’ mouth. While cleaning, he had knocked over a framed picture of Jack’s daughter, Angel, breaking it. Now here they were, a brutal man unleashing his rage, and his less-than-fortunate beloved receiving the brunt of it. Of course, Rhys had seen Jack pretty angry, but this angry? No way.

“You actual fucking IDIOT!”

Rhys stared on in a stupor. Given that that was one of the more lax things that Jack had said to him during his rage, that didn’t stop Rhys from trying to comprehend how to calm him down. An angry Jack was a violent Jack. Rhys knew this. The gears in his brain quickly turned as Jack continued his tangent.

Jack’s anger was extremely difficult to soothe, and boy was he livid. Perhaps livid is an understatement. He was practically breathing fire. The outer edges of his skin around his mask gave away that he had screamed until he was blue in the face.

Rhys snapped out of his daze the moment Jack’s fist made contact with his face. Taking time to process, he slowly hauled himself off of the ground, eyes darting to his reflection in the window. Across his cheekbone, was the swollen imprint of Jack’s ring. His gaze shifted to Jack, who had tears in his eyes.

The tenseness in Rhys’ shoulders dissipated as he hesitantly made his way over to the broken man. He’d never seen Jack cry, especially after such a fit of anger, and from the look of it, Jack wasn’t even aware of the fact that he was in tears himself. Rhys continued to move toward him slowly, in an attempt to avoid provoking further ire. He ceased his motion when he was right in front of his lover and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. The two stared at each other for several moments before Rhys reached his other hand towards Jack’s hair and began to comb his fingers through it.

Jack turned his attention towards the broken photo on the floor, “I miss her…”

Rhys followed his stare, “I know.” He knew next to nothing about Angel since Jack was never willing to talk about her, but he did know that Jack loved her with all of his (murderous) heart. They both kneeled on the floor: Jack to grab the picture and Rhys to pick up the shards of glass and broken frame.

“My Angel was happy,” Jack spoke with more rage now, clenching the picture tightly. “Those child murdering-” A hand between his shoulder blades, and his lack of wanting to speak about it any further quieted him as he stared down at his daughter’s smiling face. Rhys was staring at him empathetically.

“I’ll buy a new frame,” He spoke quietly, moving to sit next to Jack and wrapping his arms around him, “but right now I’m not leaving.”


End file.
